


Forevermore

by Kabii



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Contains a cheesy ass marriage proposal, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22328629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabii/pseuds/Kabii
Summary: "Though... I was wondering if you'd like to go to a separate balcony together, just the two of us?""To watch the sun rise?""If that isn't too inconvenient for you, of course." He hesitantly extended his hand outwards. "The first sunrise of the year is usually the loveliest, after all. It would be a shame to miss."...Just some wholesome mintcocoa fluff for your soul if you came looking for some.I miss writing. ;w;
Relationships: Cocoa Cookie/Mint Choco Cookie (Cookie Run), MintCocoa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Forevermore

The grand end-of-year gala came to a sudden halt as the morning hours began to roll on by. Having every attendee, including those who worked all night, pile out on the large balcony that surrounded the ballroom... Well, all aside from one cookie, who was shaken from her half-awake daze when she noticed all of the cookies funneling themselves out of the grand ballroom and outside.

As she tried to go and see why the others went outside, a voice called out to her, stopping her in her tracks.

_"Lady Cocoa, there you are!"_

Cocoa Cookie hummed as she turned to the source of the familiar voice; a mint haired cookie clad in a rich green and gold ensemble. "Oh! Mint! Why aren't you...?"

"I was just washing up before I take my leave." Mint Choco gently brushed his hands on his pants. "Why aren't you outside with the rest of the party, watching the first sunrise of the year?"

"Ah, to be honest..." Cocoa Cookie let out a small yawn. "I'm kinda tired after tonight, I usually don't stay up for so long. And I don't like being in large crowds that much..."

"Hm..."

"What is it, Mint?" Cocoa Cookie tiredly stared at the minty cookie who was lost in thought.

Mint Choco shook his head, his cheeks becoming slightly tinted with a green blush. "It's nothing, my lady." He placed a hand on his cheek. "Though... I was wondering if you'd like to go to a separate balcony together, just the two of us?"

"To watch the sun rise?"

"If that isn't too inconvenient for you, of course." He hesitantly extended his hand outwards. "The first sunrise of the year is usually the loveliest, after all. It would be a shame to miss."

Cocoa Cookie giggled after a brief moment of thought, subtly nodding as she took his hand. "That would be lovely, Minty."

* * *

Whatever speck of dawn was there by the time the pair got settled lit up the village surrounding the building; cascading the world in a dull, yet warm light the cookies from the distant balcony marveled at. Cocoa Cookie couldn't help but to softly smile at the warm light peeking over the horizon, leaning into the cookie standing next to her with a huff.

"You were right Mint..." She dreamily said. "The view is absolutely stunning."

Mint Choco Cookie wordlessly replied by tossing his shawl over her shoulder like a shared blanket, pulling her in to a standing cuddle with a slight blush on his cheeks. Having a brief pause linger between the two before Cocoa Cookie spoke up once more.

"And your performance last night... It was wonderful..."

Mint warmly smiled. "Well..." He gave her a gentle squeeze. "I think that's because a certian _someone_ was there to watch me."

"Oh, hush!~"

"It's true!" Mint chuckled. "I wouldn't have performed as well as I did if you weren't there watching me... Looking as beautiful as you did..."

Cocoa Cookie playfully swatted at him, her cheeks becoming rosy from his flattery. "Minty! You're making me blush!"

"In fact, I would of been heartbroken if Cheesecake Cookie didn't allow me a break so I could come dance with you. You looked so lonely out there."

"Well..." Cocoa took a lock of her chocolatey hair and fidgeted with it. "I didn't dance with anyone else for a reason, you know."

"Hm?" Mint Choco looked down at the cookie all nestled up under his arm.

"It's because I really only like dancing if I'm dancing with you." Her blush grew darker. "It's not as magical otherwise."

Mint's smile grew. "Well... I feel honored."

The two turned their attentive gazes back to the rising sun before them. The sun of which was already a quarter of the way above the horizon, having its orange light engulf the world it illuminated. They stood in silence as gasps of awe were distantly heard from the other balcony.

Cocoa eventually broke the silence once more, letting out a small sigh before speaking. "You know... This is all so bittersweet."

"Bittersweet?" Mint Choco hummed as he looked down at Cocoa Cookie once more. "Explain."

"The sunrise is wonderful and all, and I'm glad you convinced me to stay up and watch it with you but... I don't think I wanted tonight to end." She looked up at him, their gazes locked as she went on. "It was all... Perfect."

"Well..." Mint Choco grinned, giving Cocoa another squeeze. "It doesn't _have_ to end, you know."

Cocoa stood up a bit, looking up at the minty cookie with a bit of confusion in her eyes. "What do you mean?"

Mint Choco sighed, his blush growing darker as he looked out over the horizon once more. "Well, I've been thinking about this for some time now. And in short..." He shut his eyes, his slightly playful grin shifting into a warm smile. "... I think I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"What!?" Cocoa gasped, slipping out of his embrace to fully turn and face him, having his cape drop to the ground as she did so. "What do you mean!?"

"L-let me explain!" Mint momentarily broke his calm derminor, turning to face Cocoa Cookie with a slightly panicked look. He took a second to collect himself before continuing. "You've given me so much throughout our time together... In fact, I feel that I wouldn't be here today if it weren't for you."

Mint Choco stepped forward, carefully taking a hold of one of her hands. "And to be honest... Some of the songs I've composed were inspired by you."

"Inspired by me!?" Cocoa's cheeks went dark.

"Well... Most of them... Actually. In fact, all of the songs I played last night were written with you in mind."

Cocoa's eyes lit up, the morning sun reflecting off her slightly dewy eyes. "I'm... Your inspiration...?"

"You're the very reason why I'm so highly regarded so..." He brought her hand to his lips, tenderly kissing it. "Why wouldn't you be?"

Cocoa Cookie stared at him, completely stunned at this confession of his. "Mint, I--" She tried to hold back her tears, but before she could say anything more, Mint Choco suddenly dropped to one knee, making her heart skip a beat.

"I feel... guilty, for asking you for something after all you've given me but..." He looked up at her, tears slightly forming at the corners of his eyes. "... Would you do me the honor of agreeing to be my muse... Forevermore?"

Cocoa Cookie clasped her free hand over her mouth, tears beginning to stream down her cheeks. "M-Mint..." She slightly moved her hand "Y-You want me to... _m_ _arry you?"_

Mint Choco nodded, causing an overwhelming surge of glee to flow through her body. "Mint...!" She removed her hand from her mouth, revealing a huge grin that almost spanned from ear to ear. "Y... _Yes!_ Yes I will!"

The light in Mint's eyes quickly matched Cocoa's at that moment, and couldn't help but to shed a few tears of his own as he stood up and pull her into a tight embrace. Cocoa quickly returned his embrace, happily crying into his shoulder as she did so. "I..." She sniffled. "I love you, Minty."

Mint Choco smiled, giving the side of her head a gentle kiss before he tightened his already tight embrace.

"I love you too, my lady." He sniffled. "I love you, _so much._ "


End file.
